


warm and fuzzy

by kyahgamis



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cats, Fluff, Like, M/M, lots of kitties aaaa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5515091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyahgamis/pseuds/kyahgamis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for tiger-finch for the dailykiseki knbss 2015 on tumblr</p><p>"I may have accidentally sort of adopted five cats."</p><p>There he was, on Kagami’s doorstep, a bag of nabe ingredients in hand, looking at what seemed to be a litter of kittens padding around the once spacious living room, which was now covered by boxes and blankets of various sizes and colors. Kagami himself was lying on the floor, a brown and white colored tabby kitten precariously balancing on his raised knee while a solid gray one seemed to be napping on his chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	warm and fuzzy

Tetsuya was in shock. And that was saying something because he rarely felt surprised, especially since his observant nature made him capable of predicting how most of the people around him would act.

But this…

There he was, on Kagami’s doorstep, a bag of _nabe_ ingredients in hand, looking at what seemed to be a litter of kittens padding around the once spacious living room, which was now covered by boxes and blankets of various sizes and colors. Kagami himself was lying on the floor, a brown and white colored tabby kitten precariously balancing on his raised knee while a solid gray one seemed to be napping on his chest. Three other kittens were playing with a bottle with little jangly bells in them. Realizing that he entered the apartment, Kagami gave him a sheepish look.

“I may have accidentally sort of adopted five cats.”

Placing the bag of groceries on the coffee table, Tetsuya walked over to him. “So I’ve noticed,” he replied, a hint of amusement in his voice. He couldn’t help but feel endearment towards the enormous boy whose expression mirrored that of a worried mother cat and whose hands can’t help but hover at the small kitten playing mountaineer on his knees.

“Did you adopt these kittens, Kagami- kun?” Tetsuya asked, gently grasping the tabby on the other boy’s knee. _Ah. Fluffy._ “Are you still trying to convince me that cats are better pets than dogs? Because I think of less drastic ways than to adopt kittens to prove your point.”

Kagami let out a sigh as he slid his leg down, his hands repositioning around the kitten sleeping on him.

“Well, you know how the other day there was a snow storm?” he began, one arm supporting the kitten as he used the other to push himself to a sitting position. Kagami waited until Tetsuya nodded in reply before continuing.

“So I got hungry and I wasn’t in the mood to make something. So I decided to walk over to Maji despite the storm.” Tetsuya suppressed a laugh.

“At least you have your priorities straight,” he murmured, petting the kitten in his hands. _Only Kagami- kun would walk through a storm and back to eat burgers._ The other three kittens, a white one, a black one with white mitts, and a white one with brown patches, had stopped playing with the bottle and were cautiously approaching the two of them.

Kagami gave him a frown, his eyebrows furrowing. “Don’t laugh at me Kuroko. I have a perfectly normal appetite. You just eat too little.”

Tetsuya laughed a bit as he sat on the floor next to Kagami. “If you say so, Kagami- kun.” The kitten in his hands wiggled around until he let go of him and it padded over to Kagami, meowing at him. Kagami reached over and scratched behind its ear and it let out an appreciative purr, making the other three kittens come over to Kagami and meow at him as well. Tetsuya wondered if Kagami noticed him internally admiring the heartwarmingly adorable sight that is Kagami playing with tiny mewling kittens.

“Anyway,” Kagami cleared his throat as he tried giving equal attention to each kitten. “I was walking home from Maji when I heard meowing coming from a box by a light post. I made the mistake of peeking inside and seeing these cats make cutesy eyes at me.”

He sighed, pulling a piece of string with a pom pom on its end and dangled it in front of the kittens. They almost immediately tried pouncing on the fluffy ball all at the same time and Tetsuya’s heart skipped a beat at the tiny mewls they let out.

“They sounded so cold and hungry and sad so I went to Maji, bought two burgers and put it in the box, y’know, so they wouldn’t starve.” Kagami continued, watching the pom pom fall into the paws of a kitten only to be batted away by another.

“Four of them started eating but this guy,” he gestured to the one sleeping in his arm, “started meowing at me when I stood up to leave. I just brushed it off a nothing and was about a few meters away when I heard a dog barking from somewhere behind me.” Kagami paled a bit as he spoke. “He sounded like some large breed of dog and I cant just leave these guys there so I took them home.”

Tetsuya’s eyes softened. “That was quite nice of you, Kagami- kun.” A kitten, the one with brown patches on its fur, wandered over to Tetsuya and started nipping the tips of his sneakers.

Kagami’s ears reddened a bit. “Well, I can’t just leave them to die in the hands, er, paws, uh, whatever of the dog, you know.”

“I know, I know. All I’m saying is that despite how you look, you’re actually a big softie.” Tetsuya managed to coax the kitten away from his sneakers and was amusing it by shaking the bottle with bells inside. Three furry heads turned to the noise and started crawling over each other to reach the noisy bottle. Kagami made an offended sound but said nothing; his ears tinted a light reddish hue.

The two of them stayed that way for a full ten minutes or so, Tetsuya amusing the kittens with the bottle of bells and Kagami occasionally joining in with his string and pom pom while he carried the other _still_ sleeping kitten in his miraculously still _not tired_ arm. They didn’t speak at all during these few minutes, enjoying the amiable silence as they exchanged looks of amusements when a kitten flipped one too many times all the while trying to pounce on another’s tail.

“This is actually nice,” Tetsuya said, his own voice sounding unusually loud in the almost quiet apartment, save for the tiny mewing and ringing of bells. “I may consider adopting one of these kittens to lighten your burden of finding them homes, Kagami- kun.”

To his surprise, Kagami made a face similar to that of a grimace. “I’m not letting you adopt one; you’ve got Nigou at your place. He might scare the kitten to death.”

 _I doubt it,_ Tetsuya wanted to say but he instead shot him a look that might have not looked any different than his passive one to any other person, but to Kagami…

“I mean, if you want to see them, you could just come visit here more often,” he declared, eyes clear and sincere. “I wasn’t planning on giving them away if you liked them.”

At that, Tetsuya stopped shooting Kagami his guilt-tripping stare. “What?”

Kagami gritted his teeth and Tetsuya noticed his ears turning redder. “I said, you could come over and visit if you feel like playing with them because I’m not planning on giving them away.”

The kitten in Kagami’s arms blinked its eyes open and started mewling before wiggling out of his grip, hopping into the tangle of fur and tails in front of them.

“Well,” muttered Tetsuya, his own cheeks feeling slightly warmer than before. “That isn’t a bad idea.”

Kagami pulled out another string with a pom pom on its end and dangled both strings in front of the pile of kittens. “Yeah. You could come over, maybe, every two days or something.”

“If you wanted me to come over more often, you could’ve just asked me.” Tetsuya smiled, his tone slightly teasing, expecting the other boy to react.

To his surprise, all Kagami did was to avert his face from him and mutter something incomprehensible. Tetsuya’s eyes widen.

“Kagami- kun, don’t tell me that you actually made up that story after adopting these kittens?”

The redhead quickly faced him, face indignant. “I didn’t! I really did find them in a box near Maji and took them home after hearing the dog,” he grumbled. “I’m not _that_ desperate.”

“It’s just that you never come over by yourself. I mean, being with everyone from Seirin is fun and I don’t mind being with your merry band of colorful ex- teammates sometimes but,” At this point, Kagami faced him, expression a little frustrated. “I want to spend more time with just you sometimes.”

Tetsuya felt his cheeks heat up at the sudden declaration. _This is bad. He made me feel **this** happy just by hearing him say that._

“And it’s not like you could always come over ‘cos you have your own place,” continued Kagami. “And you can’t exactly leave your parents and Nigou alone all the time.”

Sighing, Tetsuya leaned over Kagami’s face, grabbed it with both his hands and stole a quick kiss, the softness of his lips making him want to linger for more than just a moment. He could feel his own cheeks blushing but the sight of Kagami’s eyes wide with hints of a blush tinting his cheeks was worth the small feeling of embarrassment he felt over his assertiveness.

“Kagami- kun. It’s okay, I understand.” Tetsuya smiled, his thumbs brushing the edge of Kagami’s lips gently. He let their foreheads touch, their noses bumping slightly. “Thank you. Also, you were rambling.”

Kagami blinked twice before seemingly remembering how to breathe. He gave Tetsuya a smile; one of the brightest ones Tetsuya had ever seen, and replied, “Does this mean you’re coming over every few days?”

“I can’t promise anything but I will try my best to,” laughed Tetsuya. Smile widening, Kagami grabbed his face and pressed a longer kiss on Tetsuya’s lips. It was chaste and sweet, but when they both pulled back to the sound of the kittens meowing and batting at the noisy bottle Tetsuya felt light headed.

“I think they’re hungry,” muttered Kagami, glancing at the kittens gnawing on both the toys and their shoes. “Could you help me feed them? I gotta get started on the _nabe_ too.” He pushed himself up until he stood and offered his hand to Tetsuya.

Nodding, he grabbed Kagami's  hand and pulled himself up, a warm fuzzy feeling in his chest and a smile on his lips.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i never would've thought i'd be writing something not aoka related for Christmas omg
> 
> hopefully i got the dynamics of this ship right??
> 
> Merry Christmas everyone!!!


End file.
